Birth of the Species
by Logray Vadisi
Summary: What happens when a cure for Ranma's biggest curse doesn't quite go the way it was planned?
1. Chapter 1

Ranma looked down to the small bundle he held in his lap and sighed. Today was the worst day he had had in a long time, and that was saying a lot. He looked up from the bundle and glanced around the train car he was currently sitting in, his eyes coming to rest on the young lady sleeping beside him. The safety of those important to him insured, he decided this would be a good time for a quick nap. Soon he was asleep and a dream of his day flashed before his mind's eye...

-12 hours ago, Tendo Dojo-

It was a bright Sunday morning, and the sun shone down on the Nerima district of Tokyo, Japan. The normal sounds of the residents waking up could all be heard across the district, except in one yard. Here, the normal morning sounds were a brief, but loud battle over a small pond in the backyard of a large house. But today these sounds were missing. In fact, almost the only sound that could be heard from this particular house was the quiet sounds of someone preparing a large meal for her family. Throughout the rest of the house, silence reigned except for in the guest room, where a young pig-tailed boy was quietly putting away his futon. Some shuffling, like that of someone getting dressed, could be heard from within the room before the door was opened to reveal the occupant, one Ranma Saotome.

Ranma closed the door to his room behind himself, he then headed downstairs to find nobody awake except Kasumi. Noticing that no one else was around, Ranma decided to ask the only other person there.

"Good morning, Kasumi. Can you tell me where everyone is?" Kasumi offered Ranma a smile as she continued to stir the pot in front of her.

"Good morning, Ranma. Akane is out for her morning run. She said she would try to add a few miles to her run today, so she may not make it back in time for breakfast. Nabiki said she had something to take care of, and left at the same time. The fathers have yet to make it home from whatever bar they went to last evening." This comment brought a small frown to her face for a moment, but she continued. "Auntie said she would be by this afternoon. Oh, and Ranma, would you mind setting the table for me? Breakfast will still be a while off yet, but I don't know if I will have time to set it myself..."

"Sure thing, Kasumi!" Never one to deny Kasumi anything, Ranma jumped into action, quickly setting the table while Kasumi went back into the kitchen. Just as he was finished, Ranma heard a few voices singing loudly and badly off-key. As he passed the kitchen on the way towards the voices, Ranma ducked his head into the kitchen and said…

"Oyaji and your father are back." He then continued towards the front door, arriving in time to see a pair of drunken fools passed out on the lawn, just inside the front gate. At first, Ranma considered just leaving the drunkards there, but decided that that they might trip anyone coming through the gate. Just as he was finishing waking the fathers and dragging them into the bathroom, Akane called out from the front door that she and Nabiki were back. Kasumi caught the two girls as they passed the kitchen.

"If you want to get ready for breakfast, it will be ready in about half an hour. Akane, you might have time for a quick dip in the furo. I think that Ranma dropped the fathers in there, so knock first, okay?"

Akane nodded before continuing to her room to get her bathing supplies. Nabiki sat on the couch and started watching the news. As Akane came back downstairs, a report came on about a local panty thief striking again. Akane glared at the television, but decided that the mention of a pervert was not enough reason to be angry and continued to the bathroom. She got there just in time to see the fathers coming out, looking clean, but wearing their habitual outfits. Then her eyes widened and her hand went to her pocket as Mr. Saotome walked by. Unnoticed by the panda-man, Akane's hand found the small locket in her pocket. She quickly stepped into the bathroom and shut the door before pulling the locket out.

It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, solid gold and shaped like a teardrop. In the middle of the cover was a small emerald, cut to resemble a cat's eye. The man she had bought it from not 20 minutes before had said that it could cure any kind of curse. He had also mentioned something about it being like a cat in how it worked, but she ignored that. In fact, she barely heard anything past the fact that it could cure a curse. She ignored most of the rest of what he said, only asking how much, and how it worked. After getting that information, she paid the man, not noticing that he had somehow quoted to her exactly how much yen she had on her, and took off towards home.

She stood there for a moment, admiring the beauty of the locket, and decided she would keep it after she used it to cure Ranma. "I did pay for it, after all, and once he's cured, Ranma won't need it." She went on to take her quick shower followed by a quick dip in the furo, not noticing the small black cat watching her from the top of the cupboard. A few minutes later found Akane drying off after getting out of the furo. As she left the bathroom, she also didn't see the small cat follow her into the dining room and slip under the table.

A few minutes later, Kasumi called everyone to breakfast. As they were sitting there eating, Akane could hold back no longer. "Ranma, today when I was on my run, I found something that might interest you, but there is a cost. I want you to agree to train me, and I mean really train me. In return, I'll give you what I bought today and tell you how it works."

"Feh, What could be worth me training a stupid tomboy like you?" Ranma's foot fits nicely in his mouth here.

"Oh, I thought you might like to be cured of your curse, but I guess I was wrong. Oh, well, I guess I'll just..." Akane could get no further before Ranma was cut in. "You can cure my curse? How?"

"Well, before that, I want your promise. You will promise to train me, including hitting me when we spar, or I will just get rid of it."

"Alright, ya stupid tomboy, I'll train ya. But I'm not gonna go easy on ya because you're a girl."

Akane smiled. "That's fine, Ranma. That's the only way to get better, right? Anyway, I'll give it to you after we finish breakfast."

The rest of the meal was taken in silence, broken only by Ranma asking for refills on rice, or the occasional jingling of chopsticks in a bowl. Soon enough, everyone had eaten their fill, and Ranma could wait no longer. "So, can you cure me now?"

Akane only huffed. "If you are so anxious to be cured, lets do this, but we are gonna spend the rest of the day in training. No complaints, either. But lets go to the dojo, so we can have a little privacy from prying eyes." As she said this, Akane looked straight at Nabiki.

Nabiki could only smirk. "Go ahead, have your secrets. If I want them bad enough, I know where to get them." With that, Ranma and Akane started towards the dojo. Nobody noticed as a small black cat darted out from under the table and followed the couple into the dojo.

After they closed the door behind themselves, Akane reached into her pocket and pulled out the locket. "This is your cure, Ranma. There are some words I'm supposed to say. They sound kind of silly, but the guy I bought this from said it's the intent that matters, not necessarily the words."

With that, Akane held out the locket towards Akane and spoke the words given to her. "Klatoo Beratta Nickto. With these words, I uncurse thee." At first nothing happened, so Akane decided to try again. "Klatoo Beratta Nickto. With these words, I uncurse thee." For a moment nothing happened and Akane was about to try again, when the door to the dojo slammed open, revealing a tall female covered from head to toe in dark brown fur, and with vaguely feline features. The most noticeable of these features was the slit shaped iris in both of her eyes, and the fact that her ears were on the top of her head, and pointed.

Ranma noticed after a moment that Akane was standing there staring at the lady in the doorway. But the locket was gone from Akane's hand, and in fact was spinning in the air between Akane and Ranma. Then a voice echoed through both heir's minds.

"Hello, Rrrranma and Akane. Please, do not be afrrrraid." With that, Ranma's eyes swept the room and finally noticed the cat-like lady sitting inside the doorway looking right at him. His first gut instinct was to run, but when his feet didn't move, he noticed that his normal terror was gone. In fact, the only thing he could feel was a warmth that seemed to flow through him. He started to relax, and the voice returned. Ranma's first question was a simple one.

"Who are you?" The cat lady let out a laugh that sounded more like a purr than a laugh and answered. "My name is Bast. I am a goddess. My majorrrr arrrea, as you can prrrrobably tell, is cats, but I also have childrrrren and young families underrrr my minorrr contrrrrol. And yes, Rrrranma, I do know who you arrrre. I have known you since your fatherrrr thrrrrew you into that pit so long ago with so many of my subjects."

For a moment, Ranma wanted to ask what she meant when the goddess continued. "It was my will that you rrrrecieve the nekoken, but that fat fool made a small mistake in the trrrraining. In the trrrrue nekoken, the cats arrrre not supposed to be starrrrved, and the child is to know to allow the cats to feed carrrrefully as needed. As my subjects feed, they gift the trrrrue nekoken on those I find worrrrthy, and rrrreject those who I don't WITHOUT harrrrming them. But the hungerrrr of overrrr a week made me lose contrrrrol of them and they attacked in theirrrr hungerrrr."

For a moment, Ranma wanted nothing more than to go pound on a panda, and even took a step towards the door. But after a moment, he decided it didn't matter. Ranma had more important things to do with his time, like getting cured... GETTING CURED! That thought flashed through both Ranma's and Akane's head and they turned to the goddess.

"If you are really a goddess, can you cure me/Ranma?" They both looked at each other and grinned for a moment, then turned back to the goddess.

Bast laughed, then answered. "Yes, I can currrre Rrranma, and in fact I will, but I want you both to prrrromise me on yourrrr honorrrr as marrrrtial arrrrtists that you will do what I ask of you in rrrreturrrrn." With that She turned to Akane. "And no going back on yourrr prrromise, forrr any rrreason. It's verrry imporrrtant that you rrremember this, young Tendo."

Ranma thought about that for a second, then gave his answer. "I swear on my honor that I will do anything you ask, just please cure me!" Akane Answered, "I promise, as well."

Bast smiled, then looked into Ranma's eyes. "Just rrrrememberrrr yourrrr prrrromises." A moment later, the locket began to glow a warm yellow light, and twin beams of light shot from Ranma into the locket. Said locket began to glow brighter, so bright that Ranma had to shield his eyes. After what seemed like an hour of this bright light, it suddenly cut off. Ranma looked around to where the locket was, to see Bast standing there gently holding a small bundle.

"Rrrranma, I present to you Rrrranko." Ranma stepped over to Bast and looked at the small bundle in Bast's arms. Now that he looked, Ranma could see a small face that almost matched that of Bast. The only difference was that Ranko had red and black tiger-striped fur. After a moment of looking down at the precious bundle, Bast put one hand on Ranma's shoulder, the other gently holding Ranko against her. "Rrrranma, on yourrrr honorrrr I charrrrge you. Prrrrotect this small life with yourrrr own. Herrrr and herrrr childrrrren will be needed when the false messengerrrrs come."

Seeing the acceptance in his eyes, Bast looked down at the bundle in her arms, then gently handed Ranko to Ranma. At the gentle shift in grip from Bast to Ranma, Ranko awake and showed the world the first sight of her bright blue eyes as she looked into the face of her 'father'. For a moment they both stared at each other, then Ranko grinned and reached out with a small black-pawed hand and patted Ranma on the nose, causing Ranma to smile.

While Ranma and Ranko were both occupied getting acquainted, Bast turned to Akane. "Akane, yourrr prrromise to me is much harrrderrr, but has potentially grrreaterrr rrrewarrrds. I want you to prrromise to contrrrol yourrr temperrr. I have looked into Ranma's hearrrt and mind. Therrre I have seen those who would be his frrriends, and most arrre not carrreful enough arrround bystanderrrs forrr my tastes. So I need you to be extrrra eyes forrr him and help prrrotect Rrranko." After a moment of Akane battling her temper back down at the perceived slight, she agreed.

With Akane's acceptance, Bast turned back to Ranma. "Rrranma, I have a few pieces of advice forrr you. They are not orrrderrrs orrr anything like that. Howeverrrr, they would grrreatly imprrrove things and make them saferrr forrr Rrranko." For a minute, Bast's face turned sad and, with a glance at Akane, she continued." Firrrst, I want you to tell Akane about Rrryoga. You know of what I speak." After saying that, Bast smiled." The otherrr piece of advice will be easierrr. Leave Nerrrima. Today. Therrre is a small temple in Nekomi that you can stay at tonight. Herrre is the address. The people living therrre owe me a favorrr, so hopefully they will let you stay. Just mind yourrr mannerrrs."

Having said that, Bast handed Akane a small piece of paper. On the paper was an address and a small note that said, 'Remember your promise, Akane!' With a smile and a "Good luck to you both," Bast turned and walked out the door and closed it behind herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking down and noticing that Ranko had drifted back into sleep, Ranma decided to follow the first part of Basts's advice, then deal with how they would follow the second later. Knowing Akane's temper and her likely response to what he had to say, Ranma looked around and noticed a small pile of folded towels laid out for use after practice. Thinking they would make a good temporary bed for Ranko, he carefully spread out a few of them to make a reasonable futon-type arrangement before laying the small bundle he carried on them before turning to face his fate. What he saw there nearly threw his resolve out the window. Akane was kneeling on the floor in the center of the dojo, facing him and Ranko. She was also watching his careful act with Ranko with a small smile on her face.

Knowing he had to do this, but clearly not wanting to, he walked over and knelt facing Akane. His glance went to Ranko for a moment before deciding on how to deal with his rival. After a moment, he bowed low and began to carefully speak.

"Akane, you know how much my honor means to me. You also know that once given, I will never break a promise if I can avoid it, right?" Akane's immediate answer was "Yes, Ranma, I know."

"Then you should know how hard this is for me, since I now find myself in a position where, for the safety of a young child who can't protect herself, I have to break my word and reveal a secret kept from you. You remember how Ryoga and I were supposed to have that duel, but he didn't show up?"

Seeing her nod, Ranma went on. "Well, it seems that he did catch up to me one more time before he showed up in Nerima, even if I didn't find out about it until that night when you hit him with a barbell. You see, he managed to track me all the way to China, to Jusenkyo. As I was chasing my father around in a rage after I had just been cursed, I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings very well. In my rage, I didn't notice when I pushed him over the edge of a cliff and into a pool, where he received a curse. I didn't find out what form he had taken until later. In fact, at first, I thought he changed into the neighbor's dog. I don't think I ever actually promised Ryoga to keep his secret. I think I promised that to the neighbor's dog. But a promise is still a promise, I guess."

"Anyway, I wish I could think of a better way to tell you, but I can't really think of one. All I can say is that I tried to tell you so many times before, but I just couldn't actually do it. Now I have a very important reason to tell you, and I don't know how." With that, his head turned to Ranko, then back to Akane. Then he bowed back down before her and said, in a quiet voice," The only way I can think of to tell you is this. Ryoga is P-chan..." Fully expecting to be pounded into the ground or through the ceiling, Ranma was surprised when she just put her hand on his shoulder and told him to sit up.

After he did, Akane spoke. "Ranma, I'm not gonna say that you are off the hook with me, because that would be a lie. You aren't. If you ever keep a secret like that from me again, I will not be happy. And you know what happens when I get angry. Ryoga found that out a week or so ago when I finally discovered that the pet that I had been hoping to give a nice bath turned into a nude male right in front of my face. In fact, the only thing that is keeping me from giving you the pounding that you deserve is that if I do that, you won't be able to train with me today. I know you keep your promises, so I know you will keep this one. So here's the deal. We will spar. You will treat me like a real martial artist. I know I'm not as good as you, and you will help me with that. Every day, from now until I say otherwise, you will spend at least one hour training me, including sparring with me and hitting me. You will also eat my cooking without complaint. In return, you will have your first student, and you will earn my forgiveness. And Ranko will have all the protection she will need. Deal?"

Ranma immediately regretted his decision to tell her, but knew there was no way around it. He also knew he wasn't likely to get a better deal. "Agreed. When do you want to start?"

Akane's evil grin as she stood and slipped into a ready stance was all the answer he needed, and all the warning he got, as she launched a vicious punch at him. A remarkable feat of maneuverability was all that stood between him and getting plastered into the wall, but that was child's play to him, as he continued to duck and weave between her blows. Knowing he had to hit her or risk her getting really mad at him, he began to look for a hole in her defenses. Finding one large enough to drive a truck through, he launched an open-palm blow to her stomach that sent her into the wall five feet behind her. Seeing her with her head down, and her shoulders starting to shudder, Ranma thought he had hit too hard and really hurt her, and Akane just sitting there with shaking shoulders did nothing for his peace of mind. As he knelt down to examine her, he noticed that instead of the frown and tears he was expecting, she was smiling, while the tears were actually there.

Noticing Ranma's concerned and somewhat confused look, Akane decided to enlighten him. "I'm happy that you finally hit me in training, baka, but did you have to hit me so hard?"

Ranma's only answer was to stand and say, in a cold voice made colder by the slowly dropping temperature, "You want me to treat you as a martial artist and train you, then I will. But I will only pull my hits so much. You need to get better, and fast, if that weak punch took you down. Shampoo would shrug that kind of blow off and belt me twice as hard for going light on her. I'm not going with half measures here, Akane. Do you still want me to train you?"

Akane kept her head down for a minute, hiding the grin she was developing. After a moment, she struggled to her feet and shakily entered a fighting stance, only to look up to see Ranma standing there with a thoughtful look. A moment later, his probing punches and kicks seemed to fill her vision before she found herself blocking most of them, only about a third of them getting through, and none seeming nearly as hard as that first one. Time seemed to slow as they sparred for a while, only to be interrupted by a small cry echoing through the dojo, steadily getting louder. Both martial artists stopped and turned toward the slowly-squirming bundle not far from them. Ranma was there a second later, gently cradling the small form in his arms while he tried to calm Ranko down. As he sat there trying to calm the wailing babe, Akane walked over and got her first real good look at the small baby. Looking down at the small child before drove any desire to train out of her mind as something inside of her clicked and she found herself gently taking Ranko from Ranma. A second later found her cradling the child and singing a long forgotten lullaby...


End file.
